comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow
Summary Former KGB agent Natasha Romanova, known as Black Widow, is one of the greatest spies ever and is one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever had. She's a long-time member of the Avengers and was a founding member and the only leader of the short-lived Los Angeles-based superteam: The Champions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, High 8-C with Black Widow Bombs Name: Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova (real name), Tasha (nickname), Black Widow (code name) Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: 30 years old in appearance (technically 90 years old) Classification: Human/Enhanced Super Soldier/Intelligence Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master martial artist, Expert acrobat, Expert marksman, Expert tactician, Expert at espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions, Skilled hacker, immune to most infections/diseases/disorders, heartbeat control, Peak human senses and peak mental resistance, Extended longevity, Multilingual, Gifted intellect, Graceful dancer, Master seductress. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Daredevil, and has traded blows with The Punisher). Large Building level+ with Black Widow Bomb (Some Black Widow Bombs caused a big explosion of this size) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Hawkeye and Daredevil.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. Comparable to Punisher who can snap necks while they are straight) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High Range: Human melee range, several meters/kilometers with firearms Standard Equipment: Her gauntlets that have wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter, and spring-loaded cable. Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts. * Black Widow's suit: Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, just as her namesake. * Black Widow's Gauntlets: The Black Widow's Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter and fire a 100 foot spring-loaded cable. Intelligence: Extremely high (on par with Steve), being able to quickly process information and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. Expert in the field of seduction, Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Talented hacker, an expert in the field of martial arts, extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing, she is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. She is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses OthersEdit Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: